


An Unpredictable Day Out

by Sacred__Oasis



Series: Mistletoe Kisses (count down to Christmas 2020) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fjorester, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i don’t know what i’m doing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis
Summary: Fjord and Jester are taking a stroll through town, but it seems that a small plant keeps following them through town! What should they do?(I know the summary makes little sense lol)
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Mistletoe Kisses (count down to Christmas 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051088
Kudos: 9





	An Unpredictable Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, imma be honest, I love Crit Role, but I really know nothing about the series lol. I have watched A BUNCH of clips, and I watched the first 10 ish episodes, but that’s it. So I’m really winging it here. Forgive my inaccuracies. Also, I didn’t really set this fic at any point in time in particular, so just assume that this is an AU or something, idk.

It was a quiet afternoon in the town the Mighty Nein were currently residing in. Despite the fact that they had been staying there for quite a few days, its name eluded Jester, for the only thing on her mind was the half-orc walking beside her.

Fjord.

Just thinking his name and imaging his face made her heart skip a beat.   
  


It was no wonder she’d fallen for him- he’d saved her multiple times, he was always super, super, kind, and he was an excellent fighter. What wasn’t to like? Well, there was that whole thing with Avantika- but Jester found it was best not to dwell on that, for if she did, her blue skin would surely turn green from envy.

”Hey Fjord?”

He turned to her

”Yes Jessie?”

She smiled at the nickname. “Where do you want to go now? We’ve already gotten tonsss of snacks,” she continued on, listing each place they’ve gone on her fingers, “and we looked for new clothes, and we went to the library to look for books for Caleb!”

He shrugs. “We can just keep on walking and see where we end up if that’s alright with you?”

”Sounds great Fjord!” 

They kept on strolling onwards, just enjoying each other’s company. However, a feeling passed over Jester, quickly interrupting the mood. It felt as though someone was watching them- and clearly she wasn’t the only one who thought so judging by her companions weary face.

”You sense that Jess?”

She nodded, licking her lips in concern.

”Do you think someone is following us?” She asked somewhat timidly. It’s not that she was afraid of a fight, she wasn’t in the slightest, but rather the dangers of the groups missions seemed to be ramping up in severity. Danger for one or two members meant danger for all members.

”Perhaps. Let’s keep walking and see if it continues.”

Just as she was turning around, something caught the corner of her eye. A dangling plant, close to being above their heads that she could’ve sworn hadn’t been there before- but when she blinked, it was gone.   
  


She brushed it off and followed Fjord as they continued onwards.

———

It was peaceful for a few minutes, but the feeling still persisted. By now, the were both tossing lingering looks over their shoulders. Subtlety didn’t seem to be working anymore.   
  


“Fjord, what should we do?” She whispered as quietly as possible.

”Perhaps we should try to lead whatever’s following us away. The farther this gets from the others the better. No need to put everyone else in danger.”

She frowned. “But what if we need help? I mean I’m sure you and I could take it in no problem, because like, we’re super super strong, but maybe they have super secret weapons that could like, blow us up in an instant you know- and then we won’t be able to get help!”

He shot her a quizzical look. “If we got blown up, I’d think they’d know Jess. Explosions aren’t exactly quiet. Besides, if we did get blown up, then they wouldn’t exactly be able to help us.”

She puffed out her cheeks in a pout. “I suppose not.”

”I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

She mustered up a grin. “Of course we will be Fjord!” But again, something caught the corners of her eyes. There it was again! A plant, but this time in the trees- close to being above their heads. Perhaps she wasn’t imaging it after all. She squinted at it to get a better look, but to no avail.

”C’mon Jess, let’s keep going.” 

And with that, the mysterious plant vanished from her thoughts.

———

Eventually they found a place surrounded by trees and alongside a meddling brook a bit aways from town where they could rest and prepare for the threat. If Jester wasn’t so focused on the problem at hand, she might have been starstruck by wonder for the place they were in was quite pretty. Simple, but pretty.

Back to back they stood, preparing to draw their respective weapons at a moments notice- they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

A beat passed.

Until- once more, the plant from before caught her eye. Only now, it was directly overhead.

”Hey Fjord, what do you think that plant is?”

”Huh?” He glanced up, searching about for what she was talking about until- he spotted it. A cluster of leaves tied together neatly with a small, red ribbon.

Mistletoe.

The realization hit them at once. They weren’t in danger- never had been this entire time.

Fjord caught her eye, a moment of silence hanging between the two until- the floodgates opened and they burst out laughing.

”Goodness we were so paranoid!”

Fjord shook his head, drying a few stray tears from his eyes. “We had reason to be to be fair.”

”I suppose so.”

...

Suddenly, in a burst of confidence and courage that Jester didn’t even know she had, she gave him a light peck on the cheek. Sure she had flirted with him many a time, but the atmosphere in the moment made very thing feel more... _real_.

“Jess?”

”There!” She said cheerfully. “That way the tradition is technically fulfilled, but we don’t actually have to kiss because I know that that would make you uncomfortable because we are totally just friends- so technically it’s fine. Technically.”

Fjord blinked at her, seemingly lost. Before once more, he bursts into laughter. One so deep and rich that it makes her heart flutter.

”What’s so funny?!”

”You overthink things too much Jess.”

And with that, he bends down to give her a proper kiss- one that makes her heart stop and her face flush- (in a good way of course).

”Better?”

”That was much better Fjord!”

He grinned.

”I would say we should head back and meet the others... but it seems they met us here.”

She giggled. “It seems they did.”

Beau emerged from her hiding place in the trees, mistletoe in hand. “Dang. Howd you guys know?”

The blue tiefling placed her hands on her hips, eyes twinkling in a amusement. “The floating plant might’ve given it away just a little bit Beau.”

The girl in question sighs. “I suppose that’s fair.”

The rest of the group slowly came out from hiding as well.

”You aren’t mad are you?” Yasha asked softly.

Fjord and Jester shared a glance. “Not at all.”

”Good! Cause it was about time anyways!” Came the declaration from Nott.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter, teasing, and warmth.

From that moment onward, Jester decided that this was her new favorite town, for the memories she now shared with Fjord, with her friends, would remain here and in her head for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t beta read or proofread, so please let me know if you find any mistakes! Also, this exceeded the word count I set, but oh well!


End file.
